


Как ритм внутри тебя замыкает круг, так из меня твои прорастают корни

by mynameisEmma



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Постылая тоска во взгляде Долохова срастется с чем-то хорошо знакомым Соне, тёмным и неизбывным. Она больше не опускает глаз, не заливается румянцем до корней волос, но легче от этого не становится. Кажется, будто кто-то вводит под ключицу тонкую острую спицу, медленно проворачивая. Соня вдруг принимает с неотвратимой ясностью, которая уничтожила бы её ещё несколько лет назад, что Nicolas никогда не смотрел на неётак,и в этом-то вся суть, главное теперь их различие.
Relationships: Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova/Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov, past!Nikolai Ilyitch Rostov/Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov
Kudos: 6





	1. Приходи на меня поглядеть

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10384712  
> Буду рада указанию на ошибки и негрубой критике.  
> Название фика — строчка из стихотворения "ударные" поэтессы Сидхётт: https://stihi.ru/2012/11/09/6527 Названия глав авторские.
> 
> закрываю свои гештальты.

В Николин день в Лысых Горах всегда суматоха: визжат от веселья дети, вертятся под ногами волчком; приезжают гости, хохочут, произносят не меняющиеся из года в год тосты. Соня видит, для Nicolas именины — лишь ещё одна обязанность хозяина большого устроенного имения, исполняемая без ропота и особой радости. Хорошо скрываемое раздражение проступает у него на лице складками у рта, маленькой надломленной морщинкой между нахмуренных бровей. В такие моменты Соня обходится с ним особенно осторожно, боится ещё больше расстроить и без того скверное расположение духа.

Она же с лёгкостью отдаётся этой праздничной суете, с готовностью исполняет мелкие поручения и просьбы. Помогает собрать детей к службе, найти затерявшиеся серебряные приборы, встретить гостей. Соня не замечает, поглощённая ворохом дел, как неясная тревога вытесняет извечную тянущую тоску.

Метель, поднявшаяся после утрени, обращается к вечеру вьюгой, и кажется, плотная сизая завеса сплетается коконом вокруг дома.

Матвей Иванович возникает у плеча Nicolas второй тенью во время затянувшегося застолья, говорит негромко, но Соня всё слышит.

— Ваше Сиятельство, там барин просят у Вас заночевать пока пурга не уляжется. Пускать?

Nicolas едва заметно морщится, шумно вздыхает, но не успевает ничего ответить. Графиня Марья мягко касается его руки, смотрит проникновенным, лучистым взглядом, без слов подчиняя себе. Соня прикусывает губу: в груди распускается ядовитым цветком бессильная зависть.

— Пускай. Пусть проходит.

Матвей Иванович почтительно кланяется и уходит в переднюю. Очень скоро там раздаётся рокот мужичьего голоса. Другой — мужественный, раскатистый, кажущийся Соне отчего-то смутно знакомым — перекрывает его, заставляя умолкнуть.

Nicolas вдруг бледнеет так, будто в доме его появился бес.

Долохов встаёт в дверях, не проходя к столу. Лицо его, разрумянившееся от мороза, огрубело и заострилось, но всё также горят глаза наглым, вызывающим молодечеством и улыбается обманчиво красивый рот.

— Здравствуй, Ники. Уж извини, что без гостинца к именинам, но вижу, ты и так на славу устроился.

Nicolas дёргается, словно от удара хлыстом.

Всеобщее веселье тотчас же обрывается, точно кто-то резко задул пламя свечи. Соня кидает беглый взгляд на испуганную графиню Марью, комкает пальцами салфетку. Nicolas усилием воли принуждает себя разжать кулаки.

— От тебя мне ничего не нужно…— Сипит не своим голосом, но тотчас берёт себя в руки, прочищает горло, —…просто садись за стол, будь моим гостем этой ночью.

Едва не случившаяся сцена постепенно забывается. Долохов легко и свободно, ничего не говоря по существу, рассказывает Пьеру с Наташей, чем сегодня живёт некогда главный буян Москвы, пьёт за здоровье именинников, но сам не произносит ни слова поздравления.

Соня кожей чувствует деланно-равнодушные взгляды, которые он бросает на неё поминутно, умудряясь оставаться незамеченным. Долохов изучает её с какой-то болезненной жадностью, точно знакомится заново. Соне думается, что он безмолвно потешается над ней, упивается злорадством, и она вспыхивает от злости. Горделиво расправляет плечи, не поворачивает головы в его сторону. Передаёт по просьбам блюда, ведёт пустой разговор с престарелой княгиней S. о быстро растущих внуках, запущенных делах в её имении.

После утихнувшего празднества остаются только пятна пролитого на скатерть шампанского и бессмысленные разговоры захмелевших гостей. Долохов лениво обсуждает карты с князем G., облокотившись об дверной косяк столовой. Он держится где-то на периферии, не пытаясь подойти ближе, но Соня всё равно чувствует себя обнажённой до содранной кожи; она не позволяет себе обманываться: Долохов не оставит, не упустит её из виду.

Соня поднимается из-за стола, чтобы помочь няне приготовить детей ко сну. Графиня Марья устало трёт ноющие виски, не поворачиваясь в её сторону, тихо, но отчётливо произносит:

— Sophie, право, оставь, — раздражённо повторяет, когда она не слушается, — оставь. Я сама.

Соня молча уходит, поджав губы.

Позже она напарывается на то, что желала бы никогда не видеть. Соня идёт в свои комнаты длинным узкими коридорами восточного крыла и вдруг замирает, услышав ломающийся от бешенства голос, и не сразу понимает, что это _Nicolas_ _._ С замиранием сердца она приникает к стене, боязливо выглядывает из-за угла.

Nicolas прошивает крупная дрожь. Он беспрестанно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, быстро, вполголоса говорит что-то Долохову, стоящему перед дверью тесной комнатушки. Тот отвечает коротко и, видимо, насмешливо, хотя у самого вздуваются на лице желваки, и Nicolas загорается яростью, едва не кидается на него.

На мгновение Соня забывает, как дышать. Она вдруг понимает, что произошедшее между ними больше того злосчастного карточного проигрыша. Гораздо глубже. Острее. Соня не может назвать это, облечь в форму, но чувствует безошибочно. И отчего-то хочет закрыть ладонями глаза.

Её саму пронизывает до костей. _Чтобы подумала графиня Марья на её месте? Смогла бы когда-нибудь поговорить об этом с Господом в ночной молитве?_

Соня не может ни ответить на эти вопросы, ни заснуть под их тяжестью. Она переворачивается с одного бока на другой, хрипло вздыхает, откидывается на спину. Своя спальня кажется ей неприветливой, своя кровать — приготовленной для другого человека. Вьюга скребётся в заиндевелые стёкла её окон, скулит по-звериному жалобно.

Дурная ночь. Злая.

Соня поднимается с постели, поправляет косу, кутается в шаль. Зовёт к себе осоловевшую со сна Дуняшу, приказывает зажечь канделябры в малой диванной.

Чуть позже она спускается вниз, одетая, забрав с собой «Бедную Лизу». Проходит в дальний угол, к любимому креслу…

— Тоже не можете уснуть, Софья Александровна?

Соня выпускает из рук книгу от неожиданности, резко оборачивается.

Долохов сидит на диванчике перед заваленным какими-то бумагами кофейным столиком. Серьёзность его лица перечёркивают смеющиеся глаза.

Соня фыркает.

— Мигрень сегодня совсем не даёт мне покоя.

Долохов указывает на свободное место возле себя.

— Надеюсь, составить мне компанию она Вам не помешает.

Соня секунду колеблется. Ещё свежа в памяти та страшная сцена в коридоре, но сейчас Долохов спокоен, даже расслаблен, только смотрит на неё странными глазами.

Соня недоверчиво подходит к диванчику, осторожно присаживается рядом, складывает на коленях руки.

Она опускает взгляд на кофейный столик, невольно рассматривает чертежи дома и сметы.

— В комнате, любезно предоставленной мне Николаем Ильичом, удивительным образом не оказалось письменного стола, — Соня осекается, но Долохова, кажется, совсем не смущает её неучтивость. Слабая усмешка кривит уголок его рта, — приходится как-то выходить из положения.

Соня игнорирует едкую иронию, с нарочитой непринуждённостью меняет тему.

— Могу представить, как изматывают такие прожекты. Одна только отделка дома стоила Ni-Николаю Ильичу больших трудов после того, как он…женился на графине.

— Он круто переменился за эти годы, прямо-таки сам на себя стал непохож. А вот Вы всё та же, какой я Вас помню, — Долохов добавляет вполголоса будто бы заданный самому себе вопрос, — что же Вас связывает теперь с этим человеком?

Соня стискивает ткань своего платья.

— Я бы могла рассказать Вам, Фёдор Иванович, но боюсь, что Вы не поймёте…

— …каково это не иметь сил оставить тех, кого любишь? — доканчивает за неё Долохов, горько улыбаясь.

Вся озлобленность в миг оставляет Соню. Долохов уводит разговор в сторону прежде, чем она находится с ответом.

— Как жаль, что не удалось застать Илью Андреевича. Я любил в старике это умение жить на широкую ногу.

— Да, дядя был очень щедрым. И очень добрым. — Соня вспоминает, как причитали год назад московские кумушки о смерти Марьи Ивановны в досужих разговорах. С упоением старых сплетниц смаковали, как билась бедняжка две недели в предсмертной горячке, пока Господь не забрал её к Себе. Соню тогда впервые кольнула жалость к Долохову: растроганный до слёз Nicolas благоговейно рассказывал ей в пору их юности о страстной привязанности сына к матери.

А сейчас Соня вновь слышит животный крик maman, с мучительной живостью видит, как Наташа ловит её руки лишь бы не дать расцарапать себе лицо; вновь чувствует зияющую пустоту, пришедшую со смертью Пети.

_Переламывала ли так Долохова утрата?_

— Я слышала вести о Вашей матушке, — глухо говорит Соня в неосознаваемом порыве, — Царствия ей Небесного. Терять родных очень страшно.

Долохов смотрит на чертежи своего дома и видит, кажется, что-то совсем другое.

И произносит тихо-тихо:

— Спасибо.

Они замолкают. Соня вцепляется пальцами в переплёт книги, в смятении не чувствует неловкости повисшей паузы. Она знала Долохова свирепым шутником, близким другом Nicolas, неслучившимся женихом, оставившим после себя только горечь и несчастье. Не могла и помыслить о том, что когда-нибудь будет сидеть рядом с ним, смятым неосторожно разбережёнными воспоминаниями, не смея взять за руку.

— А я вот о Вас давно совсем ничего не слышу. Неужели Ростовы забыли Москву? — Заговаривает Долохов как ни в чём не бывало, но беспечность, звеневшая в его голосе во время застолья, пропадает бесследно.

Соня вся подбирается при упоминании своей семьи, снова ждёт удара.

— Имение забирает у Николая Ильича много сил, да и графине было бы непросто одной управлять домом, — она вскидывает подбородок, прямо смотрит Долохову в глаза.

И добавляет зачем-то совсем не к месту:

— Я нужна им.

Постылая тоска во взгляде Долохова срастется с чем-то хорошо знакомым Соне, тёмным и неизбывным. Она больше не опускает глаз, не заливается румянцем до корней волос, но легче от этого не становится. Кажется, будто кто-то вводит под ключицу тонкую острую спицу, медленно проворачивая. Соня вдруг принимает с неотвратимой ясностью, которая уничтожила бы её ещё несколько лет назад, что Nicolas никогда не смотрел на неё _так,_ и в этом-то вся суть, главное теперь их различие.

— Понимаю. Вы помогаете их семье.

В словах нет ни капли желчи, но Соня вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. Смаргивает навернувшиеся злые слёзы, сжимает трясущиеся губы.

— Прошу меня извинить, Фёдор Иванович. Время уже совсем позднее, а мне всё-таки нужно попытаться заснуть, — она резко поднимается с диванчика, Долохов срывается за ней.

— Софья Александровна, Бога ради, простите. Я не хотел, не думал даже…

— Нет-нет, что Вы. Вы совсем не виноваты, — старается уверить Соня, но он вдруг вцепляется в её руку.

— Софья Александровна, я знаю, что прошу дерзости, но Вы позволите…позволите мне писать Вам? — у Долохова горит на скулах воспалённый румянец, мелко дрожат губы; кайма потемневшей синевы обнимает разросшуюся черноту зрачка — Соне чудится, что она смотрит в глубокий провал за секунду до шага вперёд. Долохов спрашивает с умоляющей надеждой, точно у неё есть ответ на мучающий его вопрос.

Соня не может заставить себя пошевелиться.

Долохов смотрит в её широко распахнутые, влажно блестящие глаза, медленно расслабляет хватку.

— Простите.

Соня молча уходит торопливыми лёгкими шагами, из последних сил удерживается, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Едва достигнув своих комнат, запирает двери на ключ, будто Долохов может погнаться за ней.

Остаток ночи она проводит без сна.

Когда вьюга успокаивается, Соня выглядывает в окно, с трудом различая мельтешащие в сумерках силуэты сквозь переплетения инея. Мнётся в раздумьях. Ругает себя за слабость, но всё же сбегает вниз, надевает шубу, выходит к воротам. Застывает, не решаясь выйти к возку, сказать что-нибудь.

Ржут и фыркают лошади, перекрикивается между собой дворня. Соня точно угадывает в этом шуме голоса Nicolas и Долохова, пронизанные холодной учтивостью. Ждёт чего-то, затаив дыхание, но слышит только, как хлопает дверца, трогаются с места лошади под окрик ямщика.

Nicolas не заходит в ворота даже после того, как возок отъезжает от дома, и Соне представляется, как там, за чертой забора, он тоже вслушивается в отголоски хруста снега под копытами, скрипа полозьев, может быть, тоже вспоминает невольно…

Что?

Соня отгоняет от себя эти мысли.

На обратном пути Nicolas на мгновение останавливается возле неё, окидывает быстрым нечитаемым взглядом и уходит в дом.

Соня не появляется к завтраку, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, но уже вечером перебирает книги в домашней библиотеке, учит Андрюшу играть на клавикордах, читает детям вслух перед сном. Задумчивая рассеянность в её движениях остаётся никем не замеченной.

Соня соскальзывает обратно в отлаженную рутину дома Ростовых без видимых усилий. Игнорирует чувство ожидания, но то как назло сворачивается в клубок пригревшейся кошкой где-то за рёбрами. Соня убеждает себя, что та неверная ночь ничего не значит, что Долохов уже забыл, вовсе не расслышал её ответа, произнесённого на выдохе, и почти в это верит.

Верит ровно до того момента, пока не находит однажды в разбираемой корреспонденции аккуратно запечатанный конверт с выведенными на нём твёрдым почерком инициалами _«С.А.»._ Соня достаёт письмо из стопки других, касается одними пальцами, боясь, как бы оно не рассыпалась прахом в злую шутку.

И не может понять, почему у неё дрожат руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возок — старинный крытый зимний экипаж на полозьях с дверцами и окнами.


	2. Что приносят письма

В замершей безмятежной повседневности Сони что-то неуловимо надламывается.

Она перечитывает «Коринну», не замечая ни красот Италии, ни душевных терзаний героев, музицирует на клавикордах дольше обычного, погружённая в свои мысли, забывается ненадолго только на прогулке с детьми. Вечером Соня рано уходит с ужина. Запирается на ключ, достаёт из ящика бюро конверт, аккуратно разрезает хрусткую бумагу.

_…не стану скрывать, мне приятна Ваша заинтересованность моим прожектом. Опуская излишние утомительные подробности, должен сказать, что несмотря на всю уже проделанную работу, дом ещё не до конца обрёл нужный облик. А что же Вы? Так и не свиделись с графиней_ _L_ _.?.._

Она пишет Долохову о визите графини и других ничего не значащих для неё вещах. Спрашивает о его делах, избегая лишний раз рассказывать о своих.

Соня не может убедительно объяснить себе, зачем начала всё это. Она ждёт, когда Долохов оборвёт наскучившую ему беседу, извинится за допущенную ошибку, выразит беспокойство за её честь и пообещает уничтожить переписку. Раз за разом Соня с удивлением встречает исправно приходящие письма: в них нет ни извинений, ни беспокойства, ни обещаний.

_…Анне не лучше. Я виню в этом осеннюю меланхолию: ей, как и Вам, печально наблюдать за увяданием природы. Ничего, с первыми снегопадами Анна всегда веселеет…_

Соня пытается вспомнить, когда именно писала ему об этом, но только застарелая грусть льнёт к ней с новой силой. Долохов же не прекращает возвращать ей неосторожно обронённые слова и мысли, видит даже пустяки. Соня не замечает, как их становится всё больше и больше — так неожиданно легко они переплетаются с его собственными размышлениями.

Ожидание новых писем отягощается, наливаясь неопределённой маятой. Соня суетливо расправляется с ежемесячной корреспонденцией, проводит дни за ответом Долохову.

Французский Митюши заметно улучшается. Это его первая важная победа, стоившая ему слёз, поджатых губ гувернантки и усталых обеспокоенных взглядов матери. Безудержная щемящая нежность захлёстывает Соню всякий раз, когда она видит сияющее гордостью и самодовольством личико.

_…отрадно слышать об успехах Вашего племянника. К своему стыду признаюсь, что Аня до сих пор журит меня за не слишком прилежно усвоенные уроки французского. Впрочем, незнание родного языка порой может сыграть с человеком куда более злую шутку. Жаль, Вы не застали, как князь_ _L_ _., известный патриот, однажды в Петербурге…_

Соня против воли тихо смеётся над конфузом князя, но смех быстро затухает. Она вдруг ясно понимает, как мало знает о внешнем мире, проведя годы в надёжном укрытии стен лысогорского имения. Всегда равнодушная к сплетням, Соня теперь с жадностью ловит самую ничтожную новость, лишь бы рассказать Фёдору.

Зимой подходит преддверие второй годовщины их переписки. Nicolas, поддавшись уговорам Николушки и Пьера, соглашается отпраздновать Рождество в его петербуржском доме. Дети не сдерживают радости: они не могут дождаться шалостей и приключений в столице, разделённых с кузенами, огромной ёлки с сверкающими в зелёных лапах звёздами-свечами, обожаемых дядюшку с тётушкой. Соню тоже колет предвкушением: Фёдор в красках описывает ей великолепие зимнего Петербурга.

_…роман, который Вы мне посоветовали, «Жан Сбогар», оказался чудо как хорош. Не терпится обсудить его с Вами наедине: Вы же писали, что после всех спетых мною дифирамб я обязательно должен показать Вам Петербург? Что же, нужно отдать самый приятный из моих долгов…_

Соня кладёт письмо на стол, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Глупо. Как глупо. Их и без того неприемлемая переписка рискует стать скандальной, а она не может заставить себя положить этому конец, вернуться к забытому уже умиротворению. _Вот что, наверное, чувствовала Наташа тогда, с Курагиным?.._

Соня не хочет отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Marie, — останавливается она перед графиней Марьей однажды вечером, после чая. Повторяется, стараясь звучать как можно более беспечно, — chère Marie, мне нужно новое платье к поездке в Петербург.

Графиня Марья отрывается от рукоделия, с удивлением смотрит на неё.

— Как скажешь, Sophie. На неделе приезжает Авдотья Филипповна — выберешь себе ткань. Правда, с шитьём придётся поторопиться.

— Хорошо, — кивает Соня и спешно уходит, будто в любой момент может провалиться под землю от стыда под непонятливым взглядом графини Марьи.

В Петербург они так и не едут: неожиданно для всех заболевает Андрюша.

Взгляд Фёдора, тёмный, тяжёлый — невыразимая нежность раскаляется до страсти — жжёт ей кожу, просачивается куда-то внутрь. Соне больше не хочется ни убегать, ни прятаться; хочется только, чтобы он не отводил глаз. Фёдор подаётся вперёд за рукой, обнимающей его лицо. Соня очерчивает пальцами скулу, прослеживает резкую линию челюсти. Кто-то — может быть, он, может быть, она — тяжело вздыхает. Большой палец замирает на губах. Фёдор медленно размыкает их, накрывает подушечку горячим влажным языком…

Соня резко садится на постели, дышит глубоко и шумно. Ночная весенняя прохлада, смешиваясь с ароматом цветов в саду, затекает в спальню сквозь открытые окна — дуреешь от любого неосторожного вдоха. Соня её не чувствует: ночная рубашка второй кожей пристаёт к телу — по нему бродит жар, скатываясь густыми смоляными каплями в низ живота.

Снова заснуть Соня так и не решается.

Она теперь чувствует себя преступницей в доме Nicolas. Избегает смотреть ему в глаза, нарочито не замечает провожающих её любопытных взглядов графини Марьи. В движениях лакеев, подающих блюда, Соня видит плохо скрываемое отвращение, в улыбке Дуняши — усмешку над своей слабостью, своим падением.

Соня проводит церковные службы в молитвах за здоровье Анны Ивановны, в пламенных просьбах об избавлении от грёз о другом мужчине.

Столь желанное утешение не приходит. Фёдора нет рядом, но всё же он не оставляет её. Соня достаёт давно заброшенный альбом. Это сродни магическому трюку за неимением большего — перенести навязчивый образ из мыслей на бумагу да там и оставить. Соня вырисовывает углём линии, старательно складывает их в черты лица, трогает краской только глаза.

Соня спит по ночам и видит Фёдора. Угольные портреты в её альбоме от него почти неотличимы.

_…спешу поделиться с Вами своей радостью: дом наконец достроен. Да, о полном устройстве усадьбы говорить пока не приходится, но это дело времени. Главное то, что уже сейчас в нём можно жить: деревня определённо пойдёт на пользу здоровью Анечки. Мне жаль только, что милая моя матушка так и не дожила до окончания постройки…_

Соня откладывает письмо. За окном лето пока не занялось в полную свою силу, и можно насладиться последними отголосками прохладного сумрака. Она представляет, каким мог бы быть этот дом. Точно скромным, может быть, почти аскетичным. Может быть, с уютной беседкой, аккуратным резным крыльцом, небольшими светлыми комнатами, всё ещё напитанными запахами молодого дерева, обивки новой мебели…

Становится тоскливо. И отчего-то горько.

_…_ _Sophie_ _, возраст лишил меня возможности страстно объясняться в своих чувствах, но и скрывать их я более не в силах. За эти два года Ваше незримое присутствие в моей жизни стало отрадой, затем — привычкой, а после переросло в потребность. Я попросту не заметил, как Вы оказались близки мне как никогда прежде. Можешь считать это трусостью с моей стороны (и окажешься правой), но пойми, пылкость уже подвела меня однажды. Мне нужно услышать ответ на свой вопрос прежде, чем я приеду и повторю его лично, как подобает честному человеку…_

Соня читает письмо и горько смеется; строчки смазываются от накативших слёз. Их беседа подошла к вполне ожидаемому концу, который можно бы было предотвратить. _Соня могла бы предотвратить._

Она пишет ему о своих бесконечных сожалениях, о невозможности ответить на его чувства, о том, как много значит для неё возникшая между ними хрупкая дружба. Чем нежнее, осторожнее Соня в словах, тем неестественнее выходят письма.

Она со вздохом рвёт очередной черновик, откидывается на спинку стула, опускает глаза на пол. И вздрагивает. Среди обрывков вымученных фраз Соня снова обнаруживает преследующий её взгляд. Поднимает уцелевшую часть рисунка — нижняя половина лица Фёдора оторвана, но Соня без усилий воссоздаёт её по памяти, повторяет движение линий кончиками пальцев.

_Что связывает её теперь с этим человеком?_

Соне хочется плакать, но глаза остаются сухими. Нельзя убежать от того, чего сам отчаянно ищешь. Нельзя вырвать из себя то, что врезалось слишком глубоко.

Соня отсылает свой ответ — одно слово, Федя поймёт — и привыкает к мысли о том, что она теперь снова с кем-то связана. Впервые за много лет ей легко.

По ночам Соня спит и ничего не видит.

Всё рушится очень скоро. Соня гуляет в саду с детьми, когда к ней торопливо подходит Матвей Иванович.

— Софья Александровна, Вас ищут Марья Николаевна. Идёмте.

Соня передаёт детей гувернантке, следует за ним в дом, холодея от страха и радости. Замирает на пороге малой диванной.

Соня мучительно вспыхивает — Федя резко поднимается с диванчика при виде неё.

— Вот и ты, Sophie.

Она переводит взгляд в сторону. Графиня Марья сидит в кресле рядом, сцепив пальцы на животе, умиротворённая, точно человек, разгадавший давно мучавшую его загадку.

— Marie, я…

— Не волнуйся. Фёдор Иванович уже рассказал мне о вашей…переписке.

Соня становится совсем пунцовой.

— Марья Николаевна, если позволите, я бы хотел поговорить с Софьей Александровной без посторонних.

— Да, конечно, — графиня Марья встаёт, разглаживает складки платья.

Щёлкает, закрываясь, дверь. Соня застывает, совершенно растерянная, напротив неподвижного Феди. Он сам как будто отмирает: подходит к ней широкими быстрыми шагами, берёт за руки.

— Софи, — начинает Федя, но прерывается на секунду, колеблясь, — Соня, я едва поверил своему счастью, когда получил твой ответ…

— Он всё тот же, — Соня улыбается, в нетерпении сильнее сжимает его ладони, — тебе не нужно ни о чём просить.

Федя улыбается в ответ, подносит её руку к губам — мурашки расходятся от пальцев по всему телу.

— Верь мне, теперь всё будет иначе.

Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Соня вдруг оборачивается к двери: за ней спорят приглушённые голоса.

— Это, наверное, Nicolas вернулся, — говорит Соня самой себе, почти бездумно.

— Соня, подожди.

— Нет, этого нельзя так оставлять, — она отпускает Федю, торопливо уходит к двери.

— …Коля, прошу тебя, будь благоразумен.

— Ты считаешь, в этой ситуации благоразумным должен быть именно я?

Они замолкают, когда Соня выходит из диванной. Графиня Марья выпускает руку Nicolas. Он страшно хмурится.

— Соня, объясни, что происходит.

Ей впервые хочется ему исповедаться, рассказать о том, с чем она засыпала и просыпалась последние несколько лет. Слова скучиваются у Сони в голове, путаясь и нагромождаясь друг на друга, пока не складываются в короткую фразу.

— Я выхожу замуж.

Соне кажется, что она произнесла что-то жутко неестественное; Nicolas каменеет, сжимая челюсти, смотрит куда-то за неё.

Федя делает шаг вперёд.

— Это правда. Я приехал просить руки Софьи Александровны. Снова.

Nicolas переводит взгляд с серьёзного непроницаемого лица Феди на испуганную Соню, смеётся странным отрывистым смехом, от которого её словно ошпаривает ледяной водой.

— Николай! — Графиня Марья бледнеет, не решается снова дотронуться до него.

— Это не более чем формальность, — холодно продолжает Федя, — Софья Александровна уже дала своё согласие и…

— Мне бы хотелось с глазу на глаз поговорить с Софьей Александровной перед тем, как она примет окончательное, — с нажимом на последнем слове, — решение. Прошу нас извинить. — Nicolas не смотрит ни на кого, резко разворачивается и уходит в свой кабинет. Соня спешит за ним, быстро переглянувшись с Федей.

Она закрывает за собой дверь кабинета, останавливается неподалёку, не проходя вглубь комнаты. Nicolas мечется из стороны в сторону перед массивным письменным столом, ломая руки, бормочет сквозь зубы что-то полуразборчивое.

— Крутить роман…с ним…в моём доме, за моей спиной…как какая-то интриганка…

Соня дёргается.

Nicolas останавливается, поворачивается к ней.

— Полагаю, ты хочешь объясниться?

Соня вскидывает подбородок.

— Я состою в переписке с Фёдором Ивановичем уже более двух лет, с месяца после его вынужденного визита. В своём последнем письме он попросил моей руки, и я ответила ему согласием. Подробности, думаю, тебе уже рассказала Marie.

— Я одного не понимаю: если тебе так неймётся замуж, выбрала бы себе какого-нибудь вдовца-соседа. Но Долохов? Почему он, Соня? Разве ты забыла, как он поступил со…с нашей семьёй?

— За это время Фёдор Иванович открылся для меня с совершенно неожиданной стороны, — Соня перебарывает дрожь в голосе, — Я уверена, что он уже не тот, что прежде… — Nicolas снова смеётся.

Соня поджимает губы.

— Я…— она замолкает на мгновение перед тем, что ещё не произносила вслух, —…я люблю его. И я не намеренна отказываться от данного мною слова.

Nicolas открывает и почти сразу же закрывает рот. В его взгляде вдруг проступает такая злоба, что Соня столбенеет от ужаса.

— Вот, значит, как, — перекошенная улыбка уродует Nicolas, — тогда можете больше не появляться в этом доме. Оба.

Соня молча смотрит на Nicolas. Смысл его слов не настигает её в одночасье, приходит волнами, одна лютее другой. Они бьют её с бесстрастной монотонностью свершившегося факта: _вот и всё._ Вот и всё.

— Хорошо, — с трудом шевеля губами, — раз так…хорошо.

Она покидает кабинет на немеющих ногах, проходит мимо окликающей её встревоженной графини Марьи. Соня становится лёгкой-лёгкой, как полая косточка. Прожила в этом доме десять лет, но не видит сейчас ни безыскусных обоев, ни крепкой мебели, ни портрета князя Андрея в тяжёлой раме.

Перед ней возникает испуганный Федя.

— Соня, ну что?

Не способная произнести ни слова, она только кивает. Федя обхватывает ладонями её лицо, стирает слёзы, говорит что-то хриплым подрагивающим голосом, но Соня не слышит. Кажется, он что-то обещает, кажется, в чём-то клянётся. Она отнимает его руки, оглаживает запястья, скользит ладонями по предплечьям и выше. Федя замирает, не знакомый ещё с её прикосновениями.

Соня вцепляется пальцами ему в плечи, отчаянно вжимается в него всем телом. Федя кладёт руку повыше её поясницы, большим пальцем другой успокаивающе чертит круги между лопаток мелко дрожащей спины, прижимается ртом к трепещущей венке на виске.

Соня тихо всхлипывает.

Её всхлип горчит у него на губах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, то, что Долохов называет в письме Соню Sophie, а а в устной речи — Софи — не ошибка. Объяснять я, конечно же, ничего не буду.


End file.
